


Welcome Home

by WeedAnarchist



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Animalistic Behavior, Baby Snufkin, Crime, F/M, First official fanfic haha, Fishing, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I WANTED SOME JOXTER ANGST IM SORRY, Joxter doesnt rlly care, M/M, MYMBLE HAD MORE KIDS WHILE JOXTER WAS GONE??, Moominmama comforts joxter, Moominpapa punches joxter in the fucking face, Mostly hurt, Nightmares, Stealing, a deadbeat dad but not rlly, a little bit of social anxiety, a lot of crying tbh, angsty, everyone has tails!!, everyone lowkey hates joxter, i love fruit so much, implied snufkin/moomintroll, joxter acts like a fucking ANIMAL, joxter finds his family, joxter says fuck cops, joxter tases a cop, little my knows joxter, lots of tree climbing, mymble has so many fucking kids, mymble is a QUEEN, mymble reunites with joxter, pfft who comforts joxter, snufkin can get over his issues now, snufkin looks like his dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeedAnarchist/pseuds/WeedAnarchist
Summary: It's been sixteen long years since Joxter lost his family in the fight with the park-keeper. Sixteen long years since he's heard from the Mymble, Moomin (now Moominpapa) and many of his so-called "loved ones". After so many years of being on the run you tend to lose track of the time a little - and lose track of yourself.





	1. Alone

**Author's Note:**

> My take on how Joxter was separated from his family: 
> 
> I'm kind of going to assume Joxter already had a record before that happened so he's probably already wanted in several parts of Moomin-land for a various amount of things that you can think up for yourself. So when they caught him screwing with another park he kinda got a little TOO recognized by too many cops (and ofc his family was participating in this) so he led them all away from his family cause he knows they'd get arrested and likely punished for the crimes HE committed. The cops just kept chasing him and chasing him til he lost his way and couldn't get back home. It's kind of a bold sacrifice for someone like Joxter but I mean - it was his lover and children/step-children and it's lowkey canon Joxter's not that shit of a dad a03 makes him seem like so :pensive: haha.
> 
> In the whole Snufkin-being-abandoned case I feel like Joxter tried to hide him or something like that because he didn't want the cops to take Snufkin from him in the case he or his family was arrested. I don't really think Mymble or her other children forgot about him but I feel like in the heat of the moment she couldn't find him because Joxter hid him so well and Mymble had to get her and her other children out before they got into trouble or something like that. I also don't really think Snufkin was abandoned as a baby, maybe at like 3 or 4 (or a reasonable age that would be too young to remember) because if he were a baby I'm not too sure who would've provided things like milk, and the Hemulan's probably would've recognized him at the time as the baby Joxter had with him. I heavily support the headcanon that Snufkin raised himself 100%.

_Legend has it that the moss grows on the north side of the trees  
_

_[ -- There is no need for a TW in this chapter -- ]_

* * *

"Oi! Where'd he run off too?!" A Hemulan guard shouted defiantly at his smaller group of (slightly puzzled) Hemulan officers. Large uprooted "Keep Out" signs littered the area around them. All of them were pulled out of their posts, and most of them were scribbled out, discarded into the nearest river, shredded to splinters, or broken in half.

The Joxter (who was responsible for all of this), a very mischievous and free-spirited Mumrik, sat hanging upside-down in a large ash tree currently puffy with bright autumn orange leaves. A sizeable bag of fruit was resting upright in his black paws, and he was popping grapes into his mouth like candy. Unbeknownst to the irritated Hemulans, Joxter was sitting right above their heads. He enjoyed seeing them run around like little ants as they tried to outfox and capture him, it almost brought a crude smile to his face each time. Joxter chuckled and heaved himself upwards, tying off the bag with a string and grabbing it with his jaws like a cat would with the tail of a mouse. He then began to shimmy up the base of the tree, clawing at the bark and pulling himself to the very top branches. Normally you'd imagine the top branches of any tree to be thin and unreliable, but luckily for Joxter, he didn't weigh much. Especially nowadays with being on the run from _probably_ every authority figure known to him. A warm meal was unknown to Joxter. In the spring and summer food was plentiful for him; trees and bushes sprouted delicious fruits and berries he could pluck from the very stems. Rabbits, birds, and fish ran rampant in the forests and rivers just waiting to be eaten by predators like him. But in the winter and fall it was quite the opposite. Animals he'd normally eat would migrate or hibernate and the delicious fruits that mid-summer promised would all be shriveled up and gone. Joxter usually had to stubbornly settle for scraps or (like now) steal from people he thought deserved it.

The Joxter placed a hand below his brow and squinted at the view, blocking the sunlight from his eyes. At the moment he was at the entrance to a (at the moment, a crisp autumn color) deeply forested valley he didn't recognize. He saw lots of healthy looking trees of all types and a huge widespread field in the distance occupied by a tall funny-looking house that reminded him of a grain silo (but much more attractive). It was painted a playful hue of blue with a large brick-red top. From the distance he was at he couldn't point out much other than that, but he could tell it must be a very large house. Various other lines of chimney smoke also emitted from other parts of the valley as well. A small barren mountain range surrounded the area and backed into what he assumed to be the ocean based on the sandy white ground around it. _Perhaps it's my lucky day_ the Mumrik thought with a fanged smile. This quaint little valley looked like it needed a healthy dosage of crime. Joxter rearranged his footing and slid back down into the cluster of branches below him, listening carefully for any Hemulan officers (there were none) before jumping onto the ground. On two black paws, Joxter jogged away from the scene with the fruit bag now tucked neatly into his dark green coat.

Quickly he slowed to a walking pace with his paws in his haphazardly stitched pockets. The autumn forest around him was as busy as it ever was; birds getting ready for their migration south, squirrels and other tiny creatures burying their food to eat when they've woken up from hibernation, fish splashing here and there, etc. Joxter found that he could concentrate despite all the noise, and he allowed his mind to wander as his footsteps crunched the fallen leaves below him. Sometimes he noticed how alone he was, and it was times like these where he actually missed having company. He sighed wistfully, rubbing the thin black stubble on his chin. It's been sixteen years since he'd actually seen any of his friends or family, or the Mymble. Being a criminal on the run wasn't exactly the best life. A part of him had actually lost hope in finding any of them, so he accepted the fact that he was alone. And after so many years of being alone, you start to forget things. But Joxter could never forget Mymble, Moomin, Muddler, or Hodgkins or all the adventures they had together. _Quit reminiscing_ he jabbed his thoughts (he tended to tell himself this a lot), _you live in the present, not the past!_

Joxter sighed, pushing his thoughts away and walking through a break in the forest. A river was running beside him and he stopped to stare absently at his reflection, bringing a finger or two to his face and running it over the many etches on his skin. His face appeared tired, not wrinkled or baggy, just tired. His dark hair was beginning to grow down his neck (it had truthfully been a while since he got an actual haircut) and the pigment beneath his eyes was beginning to grow darker. _Look at you Joxter, you're getting old!_ He took off his hat and rolled his eyes, swiftly falling onto his knees and bending over to lap at the water in the stream.

"Hey Mister!"

The Joxter bolted upright, water streaming down his chin.

"Over here!"

He furrowed his eyebrows and turned his head, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. He grabbed his hat and prepared to make a break for it - he hadn't had a normal interaction with someone who wasn't out to earn the bounty on his head in months. It was then he saw what looked like an..anthropomorphic white hippo? _Nonsense!_ Joxter relaxed (but only slightly), it was merely a Moomin standing on the other side of the river. But a Moomin, here? He hadn't seen a Moomin in a long time! He examined the stranger, a part of him wondering if it was _his_ Moomin by any chance. But unfortunately it wasn't, seeing as this Moomin looked like a teenager and was far too young looking. "Forgive me, but do I know you?" He tipped his head at the stranger, who looked nothing more than a plain old Moomin aside from his blue eyes.

"Oh, I don't think so.." the stranger-Moomin looked slightly embarrassed at this. He stretched out a paw, but quickly flattened his ears and retracted it as he realized there was a whole river separating himself and the Joxter. "Um..I'll come to you!" He began to make his way through the river (water typically didn't bother Moomins, they were very aquatic).

Joxter got to his paws and quickly stepped away from the stranger. "N-No no it's alright-" he tried to reassure the Moomin, but was obviously ignored as he came up onto his side of the river bank.

"There we go" the Moomin smiled happily, brushing a couple droplets of water off of him. "I'm Moomintroll, what about you?" He stretched out a slightly damp paw.

The Joxter looked down at Moomintroll's paw with confusion, "Joxter."

Moomintroll gave Joxter an odd look before slowly retracting his paw, clearing his throat. "Right. What are you doing out here so late without a campfire? It's nearly sundown you know."

"I came to get a drink from the stream - and I do not have a campfire" he shrugged, twitching his tail. _I suppose he's just trying to be friendly..  
_

"Are you a vagabond? Do you not have a home?" The young Moomin asked, eyes wide and twinkling with curiosity.

"My home is both everywhere and nowhere, though I suppose it depends on how you look at it" Joxter felt a small smirk come to his face.

"Oh, that's cool!" There was a subtle finality in the Moomin's voice as he looked up at the forest rooftops. "Well, I'd better get back before the sun goes down - if you need a place to stay follow this path and you'll find my mamma's house. She makes the best tea!" Moomintroll smiled at Joxter before turning back and wading through the river again. "Bye for now!" He waved before heading off down the path he mentioned.

 _That wasn't awkward_ Joxter shook his head with a small amused chuckle. He swung his old red hat back onto his head and waded through the river himself, unlike his rather _short_ Moomin visitor, the water only reached what a normal human would consider to be his calves. Slowly and graciously he continued down the dusty and leaf-littered path, keeping the young Moomin's words in mind. Tomorrow (or later) if he grew too lazy to forage for anything he could always go to the Moomin's house, his mother sounded generous enough. For now however, he would settle for the new autumn apples hanging in the trees. Joxter climbed a tree for about the third or fifth time today, using his claws to heave himself up to a good area that had lots of fruit within arms reach. He nestled himself in the crevice of the branches and picked and ate apples as he pleased. Like he himself once said, the perfect life would be to live in a tree and eat its fruit as it grew. The sun was beginning to quickly make its descent on the horizon _,_ coloring his surroundings a deep orange hue. The warmth of the sunlight and his full stomach was making Joxter drowsy, and he had no problem whatsoever with falling asleep in a fruit tree. He yawned, curled his tail around himself, and closed his eyes.

As if he blinked, Joxter opened his eyes again. He found that he was no longer in the apple tree he had sheltered in for the night, and instead he found himself standing with his paws flat on the ground. At first he thought he might've fallen out or sleep-walked (something he rarely ever did). But the more he looked around the more he felt delirious and lost. The forest around him was intimidating and unfamiliar, pine trees were cluttered together and the ground was wet, hot, and sticky. The humidity was unbelievable, he felt as if he were choking on pure air. His own exhales and heartbeat echoed in his ears and he felt beads of sweat come to his brow. None of this felt _real._ He tried to open his mouth to speak, but that part of him felt stuck and heavy, as if someone had glued his lips shut.

"Papa?"

Joxter felt a strong unknown force turn his body around to see a young boy who can't have been more than three or four years old sitting in a box. He was short and pale with small paws and a thin brown tail. His hair was wild and as brown as the autumn apple trees Joxter was _praying_ to get sent back to. His eyes were dark like his mother's, and in his lap was a familiar large green hat. Joxter gasped, he knew this boy, yes, this boy was his son - Snufkin. _Snufkin._ Thinking of the name was enough to make his knees weak with pain. His chest felt like a void, and oh how it _ached._ He felt his eyes burn and he squeezed them shut, trying to look away from his son.  He knew this wasn't real, none of this was. This was just the part of him that refused to submit to the fact that Joxter was _alone._

"Papa, mamma, where are you?" Snufkin's childish voice was faint.

 _I'm here_ he wanted so desperately to say to him. He wanted to hear his sons laughter and run his fingers through his messy hair. He wanted to hear his son talk about how much he wanted to marry autumn or explore the mountain ranges with nothing but his wits. He wanted to see Snufkin's mother again. Joxter felt tears well underneath his closed eyes and he gritted his teeth in frustration and denial.  _This isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real, this isn't real_ he told himself over and over again. It felt so difficult to breathe with the pressure on his chest. Suddenly, something warm and comforting wrapped it's arms around his torso and held him close. Joxter gasped at the touch, and opened his eyes.

"SNUFKIN!" He shouted, causing every bird within a mile or so to flee. Every hair on his body stood upright as he flailed around the tree branches. His chest heaved and heart was practically pounding out of his chest making him dizzy with panic. He sighed shakily, trying (although failing mostly) to collect himself. He looked down at his paws and ran them through his dark hair. _Just a dream.._ he told himself with a shudder, swallowing the phlegm in his throat.  _A dream.._ the image of Snufkin in the box flashed in his mind. The Mumrik whined and put his face in his paws, suppressing the mild urge to breakdown and cry.

"Excuse me!" A nasally voice called softly to him.

Joxter jumped, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He looked around to find the owner of the voice, but they were nowhere to be found. "Hello?"

"Up here!"

"Hmm?" He looked up to see a small brown weasel-looking creature with a fluffy mane staring down at him from a large owl-hole in the base of the tree.

"Are you alright? You seemed to be shouting in your sleep!"

Joxter frowned at the creature's mention of his nightmare, "it's nothing you need to worry about" he said flatly.

"Are you sure? You were shouting all about that Snufkin fellow, right? I know him! _Everyone_ knows him; The hedgehog, my mother, the muskrat, the sparrow..He once told _me_ to sit by his fire, me! Oh he's so wise and free, he gave me my name you know - Teety-Woo! A name _all_ for myself!"

"I don't believe that's-" Joxter cut himself off right after he had thoughts of killing this creature and eating it to make it shut up. "Wait - you know Snufkin?"

"Yes! Yes I do! Say, you sort of look like him!" Teety-Woo's eyes peered at him curiously.

Joxter got to his paws, standing on the branch. "D'you think you could you tell me where he is?"

The creep tipped his head, "it's autumn isn't it? If it isn't winter then he's at Moominhouse! It's a lovely little house you know, I'd go there myself but - I'm just so busy now that I have a name! So many things to do before winter begins in a few weeks you know!"

"Moominhouse?" Joxter's eyebrows creased, remembering the young Moomin he saw across the river yesterday mention something about it. "Thank you for telling me, Teety-Woo was it?"

Teety-Woo nodded proudly at his name, "yep, that's my name! What's _your_ name if I may ask?"

"Joxter" he said with a twinge of immediate regret, _not really the best idea to tell a creature who talks so much.._

 "Very well, Joxter! It was nice speaking to you, but I must get back to work! I'm working on a name-plate for my very own home!" Said Teety-Woo happily, retreating back into his owl-hole.

Joxter gave a quiet sigh of relief as he was released from Teety-Woo's conversation. The creep practically took up all his energy for _anyone_ today. He pressed himself against the base of the tree and slid down, dusting his paws off before continuing his way down the path. The Mumrik reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the stolen fruit bag he obtained yesterday, checking for any rotten or currently rotting fruit before popping some more grapes into his mouth. Today wasn't much different than the last, but he did notice a slight chill in the air that wasn't there the day before. He looked up at the sky, noticing dark gray clouds quickly sweeping over the valley. _Teety-Woo says Snufkin isn't there in the winter, I better hurry then_ he thought, suddenly feeling antsy. Joxter then kept walking down the path for what felt like hours, killing time by smoking his pipe or thinking about what he would say when he finally found Snufkin again. _You're hoping_ he glared at himself. Just the thought of seeing his son again made him want to cry. He hadn't hoped he'd see him in a while. It'd been sixteen years! For all he knew, maybe he'd see Mymble again! That is unless Snufkin has taken up his father's nature and gone out on his own already, far from the Mymble's house. The path then led him to an uphill slope which placed him on the top of a rather large ledge overlooking almost the entirety of Moomin Valley. "That must be the house that creep was talking about.." he muttered to himself, seeing the cute silo-looking house (Moominhouse) in the distance. He was much closer now and he could see the many MANY white windows and the affectionately decorated porch of the home. Several types of luscious crops, blooming flowers, and thick bushes sprouted in the fields near it and gave it a very beautiful and farm-like look. A very healthy and blue river surrounded the field and Joxter could see a small wooden one-armed bridge built across it. The thing that caught his eye most however was the small tent built a little ways from the home, anchored to a young tree that was in the process of turning its own leaves red. Nobody was outside of it, but he could tell there was someone living in it based on the campfire in front of it.

_That cant be!_


	2. Lost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man thank yall for all the lovely compliments!!!!! <3333 Sorry if this chapter's a little wonky, I've been writing it on and off since last Friday haha

_Cos' I'm just getting started, let me offend  
_

_The devil's got nothing on me, my friend_

_All I want is to be left alone_

_Tact from me is like blood from a stone_

 

_[ -- Trigger Warning: Violence & Foul language -- ]_

* * *

 Joxter found himself tumbling down the hill faster than he would've liked (cutting his paws on more than a few thorns and sharp plants) - but he was just so eager. If Snufkin really was here, god, what would he say to him?! Sorry I've missed out on your whole life? Sorry I left your mother to raise you alone? Sorry for being so stupid?! The Mumrik stumbled into a thicket near the path that led up to the one-armed bridge he saw from up on the ledge. Joxter stopped in his tracks. He just..stopped. Joxter stared at the house for a while, his figure cloaked by the bushes, trees, and shrubs. _Should I..?_ He asked himself, looking down at his feet. His heart ached to see his family, but, what was he getting into exactly? Would he have to give up his freedom now? Is this it? Is it all over from here?  _No,_ he decided. _I want to see my family_ he thought with a desperate determination. He wanted nothing more than to see his son again. Joxter lifted his chin, tilted his hat back, and walked forward with legs so weak they felt like jelly. He managed to reach the mailbox without hyperventilating, which was a positive. He slowly crossed the bridge, taking his time and staring obsessively at the (currently empty) campsite nearby. His instincts (which were usually right) were telling him there was something about that campsite that had his son written all over it.

Hesitantly, he walked up to the white porch of the Moominhouse and faced the front door with his paw balled up into a fist. Hesitantly, he knocked.

_Knock, knock, knock, knock._

Joxter felt an urge to run away, as if he were playing ding-dong-ditch. He felt his ankles begin to tremble as the door clicked and opened up.

There stood a creamy yellow Moomin with soft green eyes wearing nothing but a white and red striped apron around her waist. Everything about her was achingly familiar, from her small ears to the tip of her long fluffy tail. Her mouth fell open and the deep black handbag in her grip slumped out of her paws. "Joxter?!"

 _No way_ Joxter almost fell backwards with shock. "Moominmaiden?!"

"Oh it's so good to see you!!" She wrapped him softly in a hug so tight he felt the circulation cut off from several parts of his body.

"Y-You t-too!" The Mumrik choked out. He let out a heavy breath of relief as the Moomin released him, grunting as he popped his back.

"Come inside! Please!" She opened the door for him.

Joxter wanted to mention the reason he was here, which was to find Snufkin. But he couldn't turn down an opportunity to see his old friends! He had known Moominmaiden when they were much younger, and the Mymble and her often spent their time together. Joxter walked inside of the home, smiling at everything. This was the first time in a while he's actually been welcomed into a household and felt real clean wooden floors beneath his paws. The Moomin home smelled like freshly baked cookies and vanilla, which involuntarily made Joxter's heart melt with nostalgia. _God, you really are getting soft!_

"Oh, by the way, it's Moominmama" she briefly rested a paw on his shoulder, walking towards the doorway to the kitchen.

The Mumrik gasped, memories coming back to him. _How could I have forgotten? Moominmaiden had a child! Snufkin and him were practically inseparable!_ "Ah, yes! Your little Moomintroll! Although I suppose he's not so little now.." he chuckled weakly, grabbing a chair and taking a seat at the living room table. _That must be the same Moomintroll I met at the river..best not to mention it._

"Oh defenitly not," she said agreeably "would you like some tea? You look exhausted my friend" then there was a sort of flash in the Moominmamma's eyes that Joxter couldn't explain. _She knows I've been gone for so long.._

"If it wouldn't trouble you much, yes" he bounced his leg beneath the table. Forebodings were beginning to bloom in his chest. _She knows why I'm here, doesn't she?_ The thought made him anxious. Was she going to be rude to him and kick him out after finding out what he's done over the years instead of coming back and finding his friends and family? The Mumrik watched Moominmama leave the living room and took the time to observe his surroundings, breathing in each detail. The wallpapers were a comforting blue, softening the bright gold picture-frames which Joxter assumed to be friends or old family members. The room was warmed by a stone fireplace, small flames crackling and eating away at the logs. Among his observations a sudden thought came to his head;  _if_ _Moominmaiden's here that must mean Moomin's here as well!_

After a few minutes Moominmama reentered the living room with a sweet-smelling tray in her paws that held two teacups, a bowl of sugar, and a lovely little teapot. She set it down on the table and then took a seat directly across from the Joxter, taking her own cup and then allowing the Mumrik to take his.

Joxter stared down at the dark liquid before kicking it back and sipping it (even though he wanted to guzzle it like crazy). "Mmm..I haven't had tea this good in a while" he chuckled.

"Yes," Moominmamma made a knowing face at Joxter "you haven't been seen or heard from in a while."

 _I was right_ the forebodings in his gut teased. "I know but, please hear me out" his voice was weak with defeat, "I wanted to come back - I..I _really_ did! But I just _couldn't_ , it wouldn't have been safe with all those damn cops on my tail. I _promise_ that if I didn't care I wouldn't be sitting in front of you right now" he looked away from her, eyebrows furrowed beneath his hat. There was a heavy tension in the air as Joxter's tail swished back and forth irritably, waiting for Moominmama to say something foul or to throw him out for being stupid and careless.

"I suppose I understand.." Moominmama looked down at her tea.

Joxter's hunched shoulders relaxed, "I'm glad you do, I really am - do you know if Snufkin is here? A little creep in the woods told me of his presence here."

"Yes, well, he is - but not at the moment. I'm afraid he's out adventuring with Moomintroll right now" Moominmama sipped her tea.

"Really?! When will he come back? Do they remember each other?" Joxter wanted to ask a million more questions but he only had so much room to talk.

Moominmama exhaled deeply, "I'm afraid Moomintroll and Snufkin don't, but they still are as close as ever. Moomintroll's always looking to spend time with him and Snufkin seems to enjoy him a lot."

"That's nice" Joxter smiled, feeling his heart grow soft at the thought of the two boys playing again. He took another drink of the tea, which he felt was very calming to his stressed nerves (probably purposefully made to be calming). "I saw a tent by your home, is that Snufkin's?" He asked hopefully.

Moominmama nodded, taking another sip. "He doesn't like to stay in one place, nor does he really enjoy constant company, he's the wanderer type. Every winter he leaves to the south and comes back during springtime. And I do believe he returns for Moomintroll.." she chuckled. "Ah but - I should let him tell you these things himself."

Joxter nodded, clearing his throat. "Where is Moomin, or uh - Moominpapa?"

"In his study. I'm sure he'd come down to see you if he heard the door open, but he just gets so focused with his writing. Would you like me to go get him?"

 _Would I?_ His mind went blank. Truthfully he was scared of getting a chair thrown at him, but surely his old friend would like to see him! "O-Of course! I think I'd like to see him again" he smiled.

Moominmama smiled back at him with soft eyes, moving out of her chair and walking towards the staircase.

Joxter watched her disappear upstairs and found himself listening very intently for anything notable, his tail swishing back and forth with anticipation. Within a few minutes he watched as Moominmama came downstairs accompanied with someone who was even more painfully familiar than she was.

Moominpapa, a Moomin who looked very similar to all the other Moomins he had seen today, was much taller (and older) than he remembered. He was also wearing a big black top hat on the cap of his head, which amused Joxter slightly (but for the sake of his old friend's security he wouldn't mention it). "Is that - the Joxter?!" His gaze went blank as he took in the presence of the Mumrik.

"I'm afraid so" Joxter smiled, getting out of his chair.

"Now where have you been you rascal?!" Moominpapa laughed heartily, moving forward to hug him.

Joxter accepted this gesture and let his old friend wrap him in a tight, affectionately bromantic hug. The Mumrik squeezed back, his heart swelling.

"Why don't you two go sit outside and talk? I need to start on dinner - Joxter, you will stay to eat won't you?" Moominmama smiled.

"Well of course!" The Mumrik blurted, still wrapped up in his friend's hug. _It would be nice to have a warm meal.._

Moominmama picked up the tea tray and made her way towards the front door. "Papa, just so you know I've made tea."

"Very well dear!" Moominpapa nodded to his partner and released Joxter.

The two of them grabbed their cups and exited the home, taking their seats on the front porch.

Moominmama sat down the tea tray in front of them, "there you go" she smiled, "I'll be inside cooking dinner if either of you need anything!" She disappeared back behind the door and closed it.

After a few moments of quiet, Moominpapa and Joxter almost simultaneously sighed, gazing out towards the forests and paths Joxter had come from. It was all colored orange, red, brown, or yellow. To Joxter's dismay, winter seemed to be approaching faster than he would've liked. But that wasn't his concern right now. Who he really wanted to see was Snufkin (no offense to the Moomins, he loved them dearly as well).

"So where have you been? It's been a very long time my friend" Moominpapa suddenly broke the silence.

Something in Joxter's belly tightened. "Oh you know..around I suppose. I haven't been able to stay in one spot for long nowadays" he slouched forward, reaching into his pocket and taking out a pipe.

Moominpapa crossed his legs, "oh really? Any particular reason for that?"

Joxter looked up at his old friend, eyebrows creasing slightly.  _He's being coy, I just know it._ He took a moment to light his pipe, taking a long thoughtful drag. "I'm sure you know already.."

"Mhm.." Moominpapa looked away from him, drawing his gaze towards the woods and shrubs outside of his home.

Joxter noticed that Moominpapa looked much more broad-shouldered and fluffier than the last time he saw him, there was also shadow under his brown eyes. His expression seemed thoughtful, and his eyebrows were slightly furrowed. "..Moomin?"

Moominpapa blinked at the Mumrik, "what is it?"

"Snufkin _is_ here, correct?" Joxter said anxiously.

"Yes, that's right.."

"What is he like?"

Moominpapa sighed heavily, "well my old friend I'm sure you'd know that.."

Joxter let those words hurt him. He deserved it. He deserved it for not being there when Mymble or Snufkin needed him most. The Mumrik brought a shaking paw to his face, "Moomin I know I wasn't here for him, or you, but I have my reasons-"

"You had reasons to leave your son without a father?" Moominpapa furrowed his brow.

Forebodings shot through Joxter like a bullet to the chest, _Moomin was an orphan..he understands what it was like to be without parents. Maybe this is why he's so cross with me._ "I wasn't _able_ to come back!"

"What do you mean you weren't able to? Any father would've came back for their family - or I should say any _one._ " Moominpapa scowled.

The pain from his friend's words was beginning to annoy him like fleas. Joxter rose from his seat with his tail bristled, "Moomin what is your problem?!"

Moominpapa stood up from his chair, "my problem is, is that I've had to watch _your_ boy and raise him _for you_ while you've been off doing Booble knows what out in the woods!" He jabbed a finger at Joxter's chest.

"I've been running from the _police!"_ He threw his paws out, feeling his knees shake under his pants. He hated arguing, he hated all of this.

"And who's fault is that?"

Joxter's paws fell to his sides and he turned himself away, running his paws through his hair and gritting his teeth. He felt frustration and desperation claw its way up his throat in the form of a bulging lump. All he wanted was for his situation to be understood. Why was he being so difficult?! "I didn't want them to follow me _here!_ I wanted them to be safe! _"_

"Well look what you did - the only thing you kept was yourself from them."

 _I knew I shouldn't have come back!_ "Fine then, I'll leave and stay gone and absent from my sons life" Joxter turned and walked right off the porch, truly unsure if he really meant those words.

Moominpapa suddenly slid in front of him, torso inches from his "I'm sorry but I can't let you do that!"

"Then cut the shit and let me see my _fucking_ son."

The Moomin flinched at the curse words, "you got a lot of nerve showing up after all these years and acting this way, Joxter." His friend's voice was low.

"All I want is to see my family again! Is that so hard for you to understand?!" Joxter shoved him, his nose wrinkled. Almost mere seconds after Moominpapa was pushed, he felt a force harder than an avalanche of stones come flying into his chin. Joxter gasped, hearing his jaw pop, the force made him stumble backwards. He brought a paw to his now aching cheek, looking at Moomin as if he'd just shot him. The feeling of betrayal slithered around his stomach and _squeezed._

Moominpapa took a timid step back and looked shocked at what he'd done "Joxter I-"

 _That was it._ Joxter _knew_ he wasn't the fighting type, no, in fact he would have preferred to flee like a coward instead of cause a fight with his old childhood friend. But if he was going to act like _this_ than so be it. Joxter's breaths quickened, and he let out a long and feral hiss. 

"..Joxter?"

He unsheathed his trembling claws and threw himself at Moominpapa, raking his thin claws across his snout. He knocked the Moomin to the ground and the two began to roll over the ground, quickly becoming engulfed in a (what both of them would consider to be childish if they weren't in one right now) fight. Moominpapa had more girth than Joxter ever would, which made his punches dangerous, but Joxter had _claws_.

Easily, Moominpapa pushed Joxter over and pinned him to the ground.

Joxter squirmed, feeling a paw push his cheek into the dirt. Moominpapa was too heavy for him to have much opportunity to fight back. "GET OFF ME YOU-!" He suddenly choked as he felt his muscles contract after Moominpapa slammed a heavy fist into his ribs. Joxter half-screamed half-snarled a shaky, foul curse right into the Moomin's face. Adrenaline gave him strength - and he threw up his needle-sharp claws towards his old friend's head, scraping out bloodstained strands of white fur.

Moominpapa flinched, allowing Joxter to take the opportunity to turn over and kick him square in the gut. He yelped through gritted teeth and fell backwards.

Joxter lunged, finally pinning the Moomin down. He raised his fist, about to punch him square in the eye before something yanked him by the neck his coat and dragged him off of Moominpapa. A very heavy weight suddenly pressed onto him and shoved him into the ground, two hands (or paws) pressing his face into the dirt. "LET GO OF ME!" His voice was muffled by the cold dirt. The taste of copper and mud was heavy on his tongue, and the feelings of anger, guilt, and betrayal blinded his senses.

"Moominpapa, who is that?!"

"An _old friend_ of mine" Moominpapa said 'old friend' as if he were talking about the Lady of the Cold.

Joxter suddenly felt the heavy weight lift off of his back, and whatever (or whoever) was on top of him moved away. He dropped to all four of his paws and recoiled away from everyone, tail bristling and held high above his head like a feral cat.

Another much younger and defenitly familiar looking moomin stepped forward, "wait, wait! Stop! I know you! I..I saw you at the river yesterday!"

 _Moomintroll.._ The Mumrik blinked. Everything was coming together now - he must've met Moominpapa's son! 

"You _met_ him?" Another calm boyish voice came from beside Joxter.

Joxter turned his head to face them, and his mind immediately shut down. He stood weakly to his feet, paws hanging limply at his sides. "Snufkin.." he choked. The tiny Snufkin he knew when he was a younger man hadn't changed a bit. _He looks just like his mother.._ the thought brought tears to his eyes. Snufkin was pale and messy, brown-haired with the deep dark eyes of a traveler _and he takes after his father!_ His figure was thin and lean much like his own, and one didn't have to look twice to say that they had the same nose. Joxter felt several tears slide down his rough cheeks, and his breaths immediately began to hitch. _I never thought I'd see him again.._

"I'm sorry but do I know you?" Snufkin took a few steps away from him.

Joxter sniffled and wiped his face, looking up at the vagabond with a fatherly heartache. "Snufkin - I'm your father."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad dad :( he wants to see his lil boy
> 
> (Oh btw Moominmamma's name before she was called "Moominmamma" was never mentioned in anything at all as far as I know so I kind of just assumed that (like the Snorks) she would be called Moominmaiden??)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if anything was OOC ;; (also sorry this chapters a lil short oop)  
> ( also weird animals like Teety-Woo, Woodies, etc are referred to as "creeps" in the Moomin books so, sorry if that was confusing lmao)


End file.
